Mistaken Delivery
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: AU. With an odd stroke of luck, chaos wins a Vector made product, specifically a Realian companion. But come delivery time, and chaos lands with something he did not expect to appear on his doorstep... cxKM, J.xMM, AxS
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** Hello, folks! Welcome to my very first Xenosaga fic. As tradition goes, if you like it, please review. And if I did anything wrong, please correct me in my error. With that aside, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that relates to Xenosaga or Xenogears.

**Pairings: chaosxKOS-MOS,** Jr.xMOMO, AllenxShion

**Plot/Summary: **(AU) With an awkward stroke of luck, chaos wins a Vector-made product, specifically a new Realian companion. But come delivery time, a mistake happens and chaos lands with something he did not expect to appear on his doorstep…

**Mistaken Delivery**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**Chapter I**

-----

_I don't know how this all really started…_

"Are you chaos?" a tall, burly man clocked in orange attire asked him. His partner, who also wore the same clothing, stood next to a rectangular brown cardboard box nearly six feet high on a dolly, both pairs of eyes obscured by maroon sunglasses.

The tanned, silver-haired boy named chaos took a moment to examine the rather imposing box standing by his apartment door. After a while, chaos's sea greenish eyes flickered to the older man before him, nodding. "Yes. Yes I am. May I help you?"

"Sign this, please," A clipboard was then proffered to him, the black pen in the other hand. A brow arched on his face until chaos took the pen and scribbled his name where his signature was needed.

_I didn't expect anything like this to happen._

When that was done, with a grunt, the second man hoisted the dolly up and chaos had to step aside from the doorway to allow him and the box to enter. With the help from his partner, they carefully set the package down on chaos's neatly polished hardwood floor, in the middle of his living room, hot dog style.

_Was it Fate? A mistake? Who knows…_

Afterwards, the two men stood at chaos's doorstep again. "Please enjoy." They said simultaneously, and with a bow, turned on their heels and walked away.

Once they disappeared down the hall, chaos closed his door, feeling odd at the event that just happened. Scratching his head, he turned to the long brown box that lay on his floor and openly said, "I guess this is my prize…" sounding unenthusiastic about acquiring it.

His mind began to replay how this all could have happened. It began with Gaignun Kukai Jr. forcing him into entering a raffle contest that was happening down the local street. chaos, however did it, albeit reluctantly. He could just remember that day…

-----

"Oh, come on, chaos! Live a little, why don't ya? It's just for a little fun! What harm could a raffle contest do?" Jr. exclaimed, trying his best to persuade his silver-haired friend to just try the contest out. The contest comprised of just picking out colored balls and getting the prize that went with that color. The prize was a new Realian companion, and in truth, chaos didn't see what was so _fun_ about winning a living being.

"Really, Jr.," chaos began, running a hand through his hair. "I don't like these kind of contests. Winning Realians and things like that… It's just… Well, it doesn't just sit well with me."

But the crimson-haired boy didn't falter. Planting his hands on his hips, Jr. looked square in the eye at chaos and said, "chaos, you've been living alone for _how_ long? I've been worrying about you, man, and you haven't taken up the offer to live with me and Gaignun!"

chaos shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed that he and Jr. were arguing in front of the lady before the contest booth and any bystander nearby. "I don't want to impose…"

Jr. looked at him strangely. "'_Impose_', you say? I _offered_ you to live with me! And besides, Gaignun doesn't mind either!"

"Jr.…"

"That's it! I'm entering you in here!" Grunting, the Little Master stalked off to discuss with the lady supervising the contest.

Blinking, chaos reached a hand to restrain Jr. from even mouthing a word to her. "Wait, Jr.--!"

"Alright, chaos! It's done! Now go try your luck!" Jr. said suddenly, beaming at his companion. This caused chaos to falter in his stride to reach him. How did Jr. manage to talk his way into entering chaos so fast?

Sighing, chaos slowly approached the intricately decorated box that was as big as a basketball. _Might as well get this over with_, chaos thought. _After all, the probability of me getting the grand prize is close to zero. I'll lose anyway._

Letting another sigh escape his lips, chaos placed his back pack on the ground and raised a gloved hand above the opening of the box and let it sink in. chaos could just feel Jr.'s excitement sky rocket in anticipation as he began his search, and also noticed the supervisor had the same look in her mocha eyes as well. The rustle of his hand moving among the balls were heard before he stopped and raised his hand to see what color ball he acquired.

"Gold…" chaos said aloud. "What does that give me…?"

Jr., chaos, and the supervisor lady looked at the flag situated in the ground next to the box's location. The lowest color was a black, followed by a blue, red, green, yellow, white, silver, and finally…

"The… grand prize…?" The trio said in unison. Huh, so the gold was the grand prize. Psh, he should've known.

Wait, what?

"_Hah!_ The grand prize! You won the _GRAND PRIZE_, chaos!" Jr. exclaimed loudly, scaring several citizens passing by. He energetically slapped chaos on the back, which brought the tanned boy to snap out of his trance in staring at the ball. For a moment, chaos was given the sudden urge to chuck the golden-colored sphere at Jr. for even _forcing_ him into this contest, but held back.

"Congratulations, sir!" The supervisor clapped at him, causing chaos to sheepishly scratch the side of his head with his free hand. "You've just won the grand prize, and only on your first try! Could you please fill this paper then?"

chaos turned to face her. "I really don't—"

"Oh, here, fine! I'll do it!" Jr. interjected, grabbing the pen from the lady's hand and scratching chaos's name and address despite chaos's protest for him to stop. Knowing that he couldn't persuade Jr. to cease, he just gave up and placed the gold ball on the table.

Once Jr. was done, he turned to chaos and said, "Aww, don't give me that look! At least you won! Believe me, you need more friends and later on, you'll thank me for this!"

-----

That was just a week ago. Jr., for that past week, kept on calling him and asking if his prize had arrived, yet was cautious since he knew his friend would be displeased at him for a while. chaos was dreading the day his prize would come. He really didn't want to command over a person's life. It just wasn't like him. Maybe he could send this Realian back or set the person off someplace better than him.

_I might as well see what edition I got…_ he thought, adjusting his gray shirt. It was just nine in the morning when the doorbell rang and he only came out with his shirt and white shorts. Bending his knees slightly, chaos examined the box with his sea green eyes. Nodding to himself, he left towards the kitchen and came back with a simple kitchen knife. He rapped on the top of the box first before slowly pushing the tip of the knife down. Once half of the blade was in, he used both hands to draw the knife down vertically. Grunting satisfactorily, chaos placed the kitchen knife on the stand next to his couch and pulled back the side he created.

What the…? 

He did not expect to come face to face with yet another box, only, this was black, had more angles, slightly red at some point, and looked more like a coffin. Vector's insignia gleamed on the surface like a stamp and chaos stared at it for a few seconds, absently noting the Styrofoam fitted comfortably around the black box.

_I didn't know Vector was sending coffins with their Realians… What, do they expect their creations to die any time soon and gave away a free coffin to save the expenses in buying one?_ chaos thought, staring at it. He ran a hand along the smooth surface and couldn't help but admire the sleek way it felt.

_Maybe the Realian's in here… But how could…_ His hands flit across the exterior of the second box, wondering where he could open this… 

A cry ran out of his lips once he heard a hiss come from the box. Standing up and backing away, chaos witnessed the cover pushed back and quickly opened, emitting a faint, blue glow from the inside.

Letting a few seconds pass by to let his erratically beating heart calm down, chaos slowly proceeded to peer into the contents of the glowing black bed.

What he saw amazed him to no end.

Inside was a young looking woman with long, cerulean colored hair that seemed to give itself a shine of its own. Her skin was a pale, luminescent alabaster hue, but the armor plated on her body from the chest down made it obvious what she was fit for. One of her arms was covered in a black glove and a simple ebony lace strip was circling her left thigh. For a moment, chaos was enticed to touch her lips to see if they were velvet soft, but drowned that down. Instead, he chose to flicker his eyes upon the visor situated around her head and the words engraved in the gold plate.

"… KOS-MOS…?" The name rolled smoothly on his tongue, but that soon ended when he saw the body twitch. He took a step back, just as bright, ruby-colored eyes blinked open and he was entranced, yet again, at the ethereal beauty that began to sit up and step down from her bed.

A lump lodged in his throat when those cold, ruby eyes locked themselves with his. She seemed to be scanning something, he noted, and stayed absolutely frozen, cautious that if he did something, the next second would turn into a disaster. After nothing happened for a minute or so, chaos decided to take the cautious initiative,

"Umm… Hello." He placed a hand on his chest. "My name is chaos. And you?"

Her answer was quicker than he had anticipated. "I am an Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System, serial number 00-00-00-00-1. Development name KP-X. abbreviated name KOS-MOS. As I am currently—"

"Wait, wait, hold on a second there! … Please," chaos added hastily. "Sorry to interrupt you… But you said that you're an Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System…?"

"That is correct," she replied, her voice flat and monotone.

A conclusion popped into his head, and chaos didn't quite like it. "So… You're… From the looks of things, you're… not a Realian?"

"Affirmative. Your quick understanding of the situation is appreciated."

_Oh brother…_ chaos ran a hand through his short, silvery locks. _I'm not stuck with a Realian, but an android. Something must have gone wrong during the delivery…_

"Is my presence disturbing toward you?" KOS-MOS asked suddenly, her words cutting his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, no! Of course not! I was just… thinking…"

The cerulean-haired android simply nodded. Then, after another minute of silence filled the air, she spoke, "chaos,"

"Yes?" he replied, his thoughts coming to a halt again.

KOS-MOS moved towards her black bed and immediately, the cover was soon put back in place. Then she turned her gaze onto him. "I have analyzed the interior of your home and request the use of your computer room." She said.

"Use? What are you going to do…? Hey, wait!" chaos called after seeing the android hoist the black bed onto her shoulder with little effort and proceeded towards his computer room.

She stopped and turned to him. "Do you require assistance?"

_I need to contact someone of Vector. She belongs to them, not me. But what can I do…? _chaos flipped suggestion over suggestion again and again, trying to think of a comfortable solution to this new problem. _I could contact Jr.…After all, he did force me into that contest, and maybe…_

Realizing that he had taken too long to prepare his answer, he absently checked his clock, and awkwardly said, "… Good morning, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS nodded in response. "Good morning, chaos." With that said, she resumed towards the computer room down the hall. Sighing, chaos leaned on one leg, letting a hand rest on his hip, his eyes sweeping over the remains of the cardboard box that held KOS-MOS.

chaos couldn't possibly leave KOS-MOS alone now – she didn't seem intent to leave yet, anyway. What, with her confirming she was a battle android and all. Yet the android seemed to be of a valuable piece to Vector Industries; surely they'd come looking for her soon.

But that suggestion gave rise to another idea. Vector Industries would probably come, yet, seeing their precious equipment in the Kukai Foundation, they'd take it the wrong way, probably a plot trying to steal from them, and agreements between the Foundation and Vector would be frazzled even more. Gnosis attacks were increasing in several sectors of the universe, and that gave Vector (not to mention other political powers) lots of stress. Still…

Seeing his only option was to contact Jr. and discuss about this problem, chaos sighed. He turned to the place where KOS-MOS disappeared to and decided to just check on what she was doing later; it seemed she didn't want to be disturbed. Then again, this was all new to him, so he couldn't come up with anything else other than that. He didn't want to be rude to her.

"I guess this leaves me to properly dress for today…" chaos said aloud. Decision made, he walked into his room.

-----

_Holy… Crap…_

These were the two words that echoed in Allen Ridgeley's head when he found not an android, but a Realian in their shipment. A Realian!

Where was _KOS-MOS?_

"Uhh… Well… Isn't this bad, huh?" Togashi said from behind, scratching the back of his head as all members of the First Division R&D Division stared at the sleeping Realian in the box.

Bad? Not finding KOS-MOS today, bad? This was… 

"So, Allen… Heh, heh," Togashi continued, straightening his collar as sweat rolled down his cheeks. "I… guess we're in trouble?"

At this, Allen exploded.

"_TROUBLE? Of course we are! Chief expects daily – and when I mean daily – I mean periodic, every day progress reports of KOS-MOS's activities! OF COURSE WE'RE IN **TROUBLE!**_"

Yup, they were all screwed.

And if Shion Uzuki ever found out about this mistake…

Well, let's just say that she'd raise hell.

And where is Shion Uzuki, you ask?

Of course.

She's on a _forced_ vacation.

-----

That's the first chapter. If you're interested, please review. I only ask for that much. See you all if I'm lucky enough to put in a second one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes:** Hello, everyone! I come back with the second installment. I'm very thankful to the people who reviewed this since I was nervous about even receiving some for my first fic. Anyway, enough about me and enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that relates to Xenosaga or Xenogears.

**Pairings: chaosxKOS-MOS,** Jr.xMOMO, ShionxAllen

**Plot/Summary:** (AU) With an odd stroke of luck, chaos wins a Vector-made product, specifically a Realian companion. But come delivery time, an chaos lands with something he did not expect to appear on his doorstep…

**Mistaken Delivery**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

_This should suffice…_

The platinum-haired young man stepped out of his room, dressed in his favorite choice of clothing. He donned a full, black body suit, an orange jacket, divided widely on his chest and around his shoulders while bordered in blue around the edges. His vambraces and boots were in the same style and coloring as his jacket, and fitted tightly around his slim waist were plain white shorts, held together by a similar looking belt.

chaos scratched the side of his head in an almost sheepish manner. He had several comments about his apparel, but he found it quite nice and comfortable. Once people got used to his taste of clothing, they didn't speak much of it. After all, he had other pieces besides this one.

Then, his sea greenish eyes flickered onto his computer room, where the Anti-Gnosis Battle Android, KOS-MOS, was in, doing whatever she wanted in there. He couldn't explain why he was giving so much leverage to her over his property after just meeting, but he felt like he could not argue anything with her. After all, he wasn't one to abandon her, now was he? Still, she rightfully belonged to Vector Industries, of course. Until he found a suitable solution to both their problems, chaos felt obligated to keep her in his care.

Once he walked onto his living room, he noticed that the cardboard brown box that held KOS-MOS was gone. _She must have taken it in when I was dressing…_ chaos concluded thoughtfully. Must have contained something she needed, he added, seeing how big the box was in length and width.

Raking a hand through his silver hair, he proceeded towards his phone and picked it up, punching in the numbers of the one he really needed to talk to at this moment. Placing the phone up to his ear, he waited for the person to answer. After a couple of rings, the other line opened.

"_Hello?_"

"Jr.?" chaos asked, recognizing his friend's voice immediately.

"_Oh! Hey, chaos! What's up? You could have contacted me on the U.M.N., you know. I'm kind of busy at the moment._" Jr. replied, his voice slightly serious.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," chaos plopped down on the couch nearest him and stared blankly at the glass table before him. "But currently, my computer room is being occupied by someone else…"

"_Huh? Did something happened?_" the red-haired boy asked, concerned.

chaos let a sigh escape his lips. "Yeah, something did." Then the platinum-haired young man began to relay what transpired a few minutes ago, explaining about the mistake with the delivery and receiving KOS-MOS instead.

Once he was done, he waited for Jr. to respond, and he could tell his friend was silent for a few moments of thinking it over. Then he said, "_Well… What are you planning to do with her?_"

"I was hoping you'd help me with that," chaos replied. "I don't know where else to place her. I'm sure Vector Industries will be in an uproar – if they're not already – over finding KOS-MOS missing." He paused for a second and said, "And I don't think they'll be highly pleased to find that she's in the Kukai Foundation."

"_Then why not just hand her over to them? Oh, wait…_" There was the sound of snapping fingers on the other line along with Jr. muttering something under his breath. "_Normal ships haven't been dispatched out lately, due to the increase of Gnosis attacks… Also, I doubt Vector would even listen thanks to their busy schedule… Hmm…_"

While Jr. was busy analyzing the situation, chaos shot a glance over his shoulder at the door to his computer room. He briefly wondered what the cerulean-haired android was doing in there, but stopped when Jr. said,

"… _I don't know, man. Maybe you should just keep her for now. I mean, the person who must have gotten your prize must be confused as well. Until then, I think you should just wait for something to pop up._"

"Easy for you to say…" chaos muttered, reclining into his couch more.

"_Well, look on the bright side, chaos! At least you got someone to spend some time with you at home now!_" Jr. exclaimed, his voice now bright and perky.

Another sigh ran past the platinum-haired man's lips. "Knew you'd say something like that…" chaos smiled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing chaos to stand up. "Um, got to go, Jr. Someone's at my door. Bye."

"_Who could that be? Well, see you soon, buddy!_" Then, the line went dead.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, chaos ambled towards his door and opened it. Greeting him was…

"Told you I'd see you soon, huh, chaos?" Gaignun Kukai Jr. grinned smugly at him.

"_J-Jr.!_"

-----

"Whaa? KOS-MOS is _missing?_" Miyuki shrieked once Allen Ridgeley relayed what happened a few moments ago. The two were currently in Vector Industries 2nd R&D Division's Communications room, discussing about the sudden problem that had appeared in the morning.

"Y-Yeah! If the Chief finds out about this—"

"She'll never trust you _ever_ again!" the brunette stated matter-of-factly. Allen dropped his head in despair at this but shook his head, a frown marring his brow.

"As bad as that sounds, we have to find KOS-MOS! Aside from the Chief, the higher ups are bound to hear about this as well!" he panicked, his voice rising with each word.

"Hey, hush now! It won't be some time till they request KOS-MOS back at the Dammerung or HQ." Miyuki replied, taking all this in maddeningly calm stride. "It's Shion you _seriously_ have to worry about. What are you going to say to her today when she asks for the usual? After all, even if she's on vacation--"

"_Forced_, would be more like it," Allen corrected quickly.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Fine. _Forced_ vacation, she still remembers the date of when KOS-MOS arrives back on Second Miltia. Got a pretty good excuse?" She asked with a wicked grin.

He glared at her, but it immediately died down. "Well, what can we say? We have to be pretty smooth talkers in order for the Chief to not suspect anything for a while…"

Miyuki idly placed a finger upon her chin and began to think on this for a moment. Then she said, "Hmm… Why not say that the date's been pushed back a little? Or, send her the previous data you sent before? Either way, I think Shion will take it in fine so long as you guys can eloquently come up with an excuse." She ended with a wink.

Allen sighed and irritatingly scratched the side of his head. "But sooner or later she's going to suspect something and mosey on over here herself. Who knows where KOS-MOS could be?"

"Then make up more excuses till you find her! I don't know about you, but Shion is _really_ scary when she's pissed off." Miyuki said, shivering at the memories of several times the Chief explode in a rage. More than once, of course, over the well being and care of KOS-MOS.

"Er… Right! I'm gonna try and dig up anything over this whole mess. Umm, Miyuki?" he asked tentatively. "Could you… well, speak to Shion with an excuse?"

Miyuki stomped her foot down and planted her hands on her hips. "_Excuse_ me! Why the heck should I do it?"

"You were the one with the idea of telling the Chief lies!" Allen defensively pointed out. "You just do this for once, please? I don't think I could even talk straight to her when I'm like this."

"Hmm, yeah, you do have the stupid habit of blurting things out…" Miyuki murmured.

"Hey!"

"Alright, fine. But just this once, okay?" she wagged a finger at him. "And besides, we're only delaying the inevitable if Shion finds out."

"I know, I know…" Allen replied. "But thanks anyway! See you!"

With that, Allen proceeded to exit the room. Miyuki, who had crossed her arms and stared at the young man's fading form, smiled. Giggling, she said,

"Oh, Allen. You should give yourself more credit than you think you should…" Stretching, Miyuki was about to sit herself down on her seat when the panel before it flashed open. On the screen were the words of U.M.N. and Miyuki dreaded what was in store with it.

_Miyuki! E-mail to Miyuki from Shion Uzuki!_ The U.M.N. ivory bunny announced enthusiastically.

_On second thought, curse you Allen!_

-----

"Oh… Seems he's already talking with someone else," Mary said as she snapped her own phone closed. Then the blonde-haired woman turned to her pink-haired guest and smiled.

"Sorry, MOMO, looks like he's busy. I do apologize for the Little Master forgetting to walk to school with you."

The 100-Series Realian Prototype, MOMO, shook her head. "No, no, it's okay." She replied, her voice tinted with disappointment. In the next second, she beamed and said, "Besides, I have Ziggy here with me. I'll meet up with him at school, anyway."

At being mentioned, Ziggurat 8, or _Ziggy_, as he was just called, nodded wordlessly. Then the elevator to the Durandal's bridge lifted up and onboard it was Mary's sister, Shelley.

"Hey, Sis! Mornin'!" Mary greeted with a wave as MOMO did the same as well.

Shelley nodded to the three of them and said, "Good morning to you. I just heard that the Little Master was on his way to his friend, chaos, so, he left early. I apologize to you, MOMO, for having to walk all the way here."

"No, really! It's fine!" the pink-haired Realian said quickly, waving her arms to-and-fro. "Anyway, I should be sorry for disturbing you two. I'll be off now!" she announced, walking towards the elevator, Ziggy close behind her.

"Have a good day at school, MOMO! You take care of her, Ziggy!" Mary called to the cyborg that merely nodded. Then, the lift activated and they were slowly sent down to the lower floor.

Once they were gone, Mary sighed; shaking her head while Shelley made her way towards her usual seat. She sat down and turned to her sister who spoke,

"Honestly! Little Master should consider MOMO's feelings before doing anything."

"I'm sure Little Master merely forgot. He wouldn't intentionally hurt MOMO's feelings for anything." Shelley said calmly, placing her hands on her lap. "In fact, he has been visiting chaos more lately. Everyone has his or her reasons; Little Master will most likely pay for his little mistake to MOMO. He cares for her very deeply, after all."

Mary turned to her with a mischievous grin on her face. "Want to take away Little Master's Kahles scope for now?" she suggested with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Shelley shook her head, her own small smile stretching upon her lips. "I don't know about that…"

-----

"Dude, this is what she did?"

chaos and Jr. both stared at the new look of the platinum-haired man's computer room. Before, boxes and papers were strewn on top each other in corners or on his desk. Now, however, files were stacked neatly or compiled into the desk's drawers, and boxes were filled into one big box, probably the box that contained KOS-MOS.

Said android stood by her black, Vector pod that was situated in the middle of the room. Her crimson gaze flickered onto them at their arrival, then gazed at Jr. chaos momentarily wondered if this was the same room he owned.

"chaos," KOS-MOS called. "I have finished the preparations on my maintenance bed. I must thank you for allowing me to do so." She looked back at Jr. who arched his brow.

"Oh, um… This is my friend, Gaignun Kukai Jr." chaos introduced them both.

Jr. waved slightly. "Erm… Hi, KOS-MOS. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted awkwardly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Gaignun Kukai Jr." She responded with a nod.

"Wow, KOS-MOS," chaos said. "I… Thanks for cleaning up the mess around here. Although, I don't think you should have…"

"Negative. Had I allowed the previous state of your computer room to stay, there would be a .32 percent drop efficiency to your working exercise." KOS-MOS replied flatly.

"She's got a point there…" Jr. murmured to chaos. The tanned young man shot him an annoyed glance before turning back to the battle android.

"I appreciate what you did KOS-MOS. I—"

"Oh man! If we don't move, we're gonna be late, chaos!" Jr. interjected once he took a look at his watch.

"Ah! You're right! But what about KOS-MOS…?" chaos asked, looking back and forth between Jr. and KOS-MOS.

"I am grateful for you concern." She said. "But I agree with Jr. In approximately 15.005635 minutes, you will be deemed late by the school staff."

"Which is why we gotta go now! Sayonara, KOS-MOS!" Jr. ran out the room in a hurry, leaving chaos with the android.

chaos stood there at the doorway, a frown contorting his face. He didn't want to leave KOS-MOS alone in his apartment, not because he was worried that she might modify something of his again, but just in general leaving her alone. Which was bothering him slightly. He hadn't gotten attached to her that fast, could he? If he didn't move now, he'd be late, and possibly bringing Jr. down with him. But the prospect of leaving KOS-MOS alone was…

"_Come on_, chaos! Time's a wastin'!" Jr. called from the entrance to chaos's apartment.

"Alright! I'm coming!" He turned to face KOS-MOS and said, "Goodbye, KOS-MOS. Just… be careful okay?" Careful? From what? His mind asked him.

"Understood," She replied monotonously.

Soon, chaos ran into his room, grabbed his bag and school supplies, scooped up his keys and reached Jr. Once he made his way at the doorway, Jr. jogged down the hall, and chaos hesitated at the sight of KOS-MOS standing outside of his computer room, her crimson eyes locked with his before closing the door and locking it. Not that a lock would stop her if she wanted to get out, he mused simply.

Afterwards, he caught up with the red-haired young man and the two proceeded to run as hell towards their school. All the while, chaos prayed that KOS-MOS would just stay in his apartment and wait.

Fat chance of that.

-----

Here's the second chapter, folks! I hope you enjoyed and please review if you do! I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as possible.

Oh, and if anyone doesn't mind helping me out with some ideas for this fic? I've already got the general plot in mind, but I'd really appreciate some suggestions to make this more enjoyable to you readers. See you soon!


End file.
